A Case of the Sing-Alongs
'''A Case of the Sing-Alongs '''is the A-plot of the 8th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When Mayor Macklemore catches the Sing-a-longs, Olive and Otto must discover the cause before the Mayor sings his way out of his job. Olive's Random Slide This... is what I had for breakfast this morning. Learning Goal Algebraic Thinking: identifying and extending patterns Plot Olive and Otto are on a case where a mime has stolen several berets, and is refusing to tell where they are. Olive tricks him into high-fiving the Talkinator, which forces him to tell them where he hid the berets. Now that he can talk, he begins a freestyle rap about his childhood. When they get back to headquarters, Mayor Macklemore is in Ms. O’s office. Ms. O shows a video in which the Mayor was in a Big Important Meeting about roads, and suddenly began singing and dancing on top of the table. Olive proclaims that the Mayor has a case of the Sing-Alongs, causing him to have a musical reaction to something. Olive and Otto accompany the Mayor throughout the day to determine what his reaction is to. First, they go to a spelling bee attended by Larry and Phyllis, and their new baby. Next, they go to the biannual chili contest. The Mayor sings and dances at both. Olive, Otto, and the chili-covered Mayor return to headquarters, where they analyze photos and determine that the Mayor likely is reacting to the color yellow. However, at the Mayor’s next speech, where everything yellow has been removed, he sings again. They conga back to headquarters, and Olive realizes that the Mayor has been singing at 1:30, 2:30, 3:30, and 4:30. The Mayor explains that he was part of a band called the 30s back in high school. Odd Squad finds the other three members, who explain that they’d been having singing problems too, which had caused mishaps such as being stung by bees or dropping a bone saw during an operation. They cure the Sing-Alongs by having one last song by the 30s, which is cut short when one of the members releases a hive of bees in headquarters. Trivia * Mayor Macklemore used to be a part of a quartet in his youth. Gallery Tumblr inline nqzjanWgO11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzjc8O9jy1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzjdekriS1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzje2S8PR1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzjhfbPOF1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzjje0SCE1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzjlqWTFi1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznhq8pFZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzli3BqRL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzljg2k2E1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzmdqZALZ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzme33VqX1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzmejnnh11rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzmqdge5K1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzmojPqqH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzmn3vP7x1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzlxujz9M1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzmsksom71rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzn39w9mW1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzn5nVKIE1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzn49H7aW1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzn98gGM41rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznb8brSr1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznlevf3O1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznruR9AI1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznnn2BvP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzntswmRK1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznuevIoB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznyhuRqO1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznzbSZeU1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznookVU41rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqznvoS06t1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzo7gLMaC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzop0qwcb1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzoc4zNMl1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzo9phJrj1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqzorq2Aer1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqmnhtc4AC1rv5alo 1280-1-.jpg Mime.png Song Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:The 30s Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes